sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie Angels
Appearance Clothing: Sadie usually changes her outfit each day, but she does have a particular favorite. This being an orange and green striped dress with a blue tie, a pair of cream pantyhose and a pair of mocha tennish shoes. Hair Color: Sadie's hair is a shade of black known as Charleston green. Hair Style: Sadie wears her hair in waves, with most of her bangs covering her right eye. Fur Color: Sadie's fur is a rich turquoise color. Eye Color: Sadie's eyes are an unusual shade of maroon. Height: Four feet and three inches. Weight: Two hundred and fifteen pounds. Sadie's Family Tanum: Sadie's father who was a well-known underwear model on Mayak. Due to this, Sadie was embarrassed by him a lot when she was growing up and intentionally chooses not to show any magazines with him in it to her friends. Olga: Sadie's controlling mother who is a professor at a college far away. Sadie purposefully leaves her mother in the dark about aspects of her life. Mostly out of a fear of being told how to live her life... again. Matthew: Sadie's husband and a vampire that commonly goes by the nickname of Burst. Sadie met him when he saved her from some gang members who had some, let's say motives. Despite never meeting a vampire before, she fell in love with him and the two eventually had a son and a daughter. Hannah: Sadie's daughter. Sadie loves her daughter very much and enjoys being able to spend time with her, even if those times are rare now that Hannah is off at school. Blake: Sadie's son and a real whiz kid. Sadie enjoys helping him with his magic or his tech studies. Even if she gets confused by it easily. Recently, he has left to live on his own and she already misses him. Relationships Friends: Gabbie, the manager of Sadie's father. The two met while at one of his photo shoots and got along great due to their relationships with him. Olette, Burst's twin sister, and a vampire hunter. The two met when a group of radical vampire hunters began attacking Burst. They get along easily due to their love for Burst. And, Benoit, a recent move-in to the neighborhood. The two have talked every now and then, even so, Sadie wishes she knew more about him. Neutral: Bobby. The instructor at the gym that Sadie frequents. He has it on her on multiple occasions. Even so, Sadie appreciates his company but has taken measures to ensure he never goes too far. Enemy: Anyone who dares to endanger her friends and family. Such as the occasional vampire hunter or Were. Abilities Abilities: Sadie has immense knowledge of medical and spiritual healing, due to her rule against violence. She is also a fairly skilled organizer. And, she can see very well in the dark. Special Ability: Sadie has the helpful ability to be able to track a vampire or a Were, which helps when trying to keep any violent ones away from her or her loved ones. Weaknesses: Sadie's power to detect vampires can be tricked if she doesn't think anyone is in danger. She is also pretty gullible, being easy to trick. And, she's not exactly the smartest tool in the shed. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good